darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurda Smahlt
| image = | gender = Male | species = Vampire | age = 120 | relatives = | status = Deceased | universe = The Saga of Darren Shan | book appearance = Vampire Mountain (book) | movie character = | movie appearance = | acted by = }} Kurda Smahlt is a Vampire Prince candidate who supports unity between the Vampires and Vampaneze. He implies that he was chosen as a candidate for his intelligence as opposed to the brawn and valor which Vampires value. He betrays the Vampires in effort to prevent the War of the Scars (by uniting the two clans again), and is executed close to the end of book six, The Vampire Prince. He has blond hair and blue eyes with three red scars on his left cheek (a mark left by the Vampaneze when he was discussing peace between the clans). Kurda comes back to life as a little person called Harkat Mulds after striking a deal with Desmond Tiny . Appearance Kurda has blond hair and blue eyes, and is described as not being as scarred as other vampires, albeit having three small ones on his cheek-- the brand of the Vampaneze. Kurda is also described as particulary fair in complexion. As Harkat Mulds, he looks like all other Little People. Personality Kurda is a pacifist, but is shown to be an average if not good fighter, as he fight Arra Sails and holds his ground. He states that he never said he couldn't fight, only that he didn't. He seems to care for his friends, but is willing to betray the clan for what he percieved was the "greater good". He seemed to be compassionate at heart, and later acknowledges his mistake in The lake of Souls. He is also brave and noble enough to let Harkat live in his place. The Saga of Darren Shan Vampire Mountain Kurda meets Darren Shan (character) when he is fleeing from the other vampires who are bombarding him with questions. He becomes a close friend of Darren and takes him on a tour of Vampire Mountain. He opposes strongly when the princes suggest the Trials of Initiation for Darren, and he is also the one to warn Darren that the price for failure in the trials, is death. Trials of Death Kurda doesn't have a big part to play in the first half of the book. He manages to convince the princes to let Darren have extra time to recover after his brush with death. And when helping Darren escape, after failing his fourth trial, they bump into a group of Vampaneze. In an ensuing fight Kurda turns on his own kind and stabs Gavner Purl when he thinks Darren isn't around. But Darren sees and then flees the scene, meaning to tell the other vampires about Kurda's murder. He falls into a stream, and despite Kurda's best efforts to save him, trying to convince him that if he comes back, he'll promise to tell Darren why he had really killed Gavner. Darren refuses to listen, saying that he would rather die in honor, than live in the hands of a traitor, and he makes the death sign, then he gets washed away. The Vampire Prince Darren makes a surprise appearance during Kurda's investiture as a vampire prince and tells the Princes and all the other vampires in the room about Kurda murdering Gavner. Kurda doesn't deny or confirm what Darren said. He is then taken for questioning and after he's been proved guilty he is dropped on the stakes in the Hall of Death untill he is dead.He gets thrown down on top of the deadly stakes. The Lake of Souls Harkat Mulds was in fact Kurda in his previous life and that he was created by Desmond Tiny for the purpose of protecting Darren as part of his plans for the future, Tiny using time-travel to find someone who cared about Darren in life to ensure that the Little Person he created would go just that bit further to keep Darren alive. Once his soul is removed from the Lake of Souls, Kurda is faced with a choice between himself and Harkat, but nobly lets Harkat live out his life while his soul flies to Paradise, Mr Tall noting later that this decision preserves the memories of both where Kurda would never have remembered Harkat's life if he'd lived. The Saga of Larten Crepsley Palace of the Damned Kurda is seen in the halls of Vampire Mountain some time after 1906, and he overhears Wester's conversation about the vampaneeze. He is shown to be the exact opposite of Wester, wanting peace not war. He is described as young and "fresh faced", so he was a relatively new vampire at the time. Category: Cirque Du Freak Characters Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Characters